Duo is 'Fallen'
by shinigami195
Summary: I have totally re-wrote the ending, so please re-read. The next few chapters will be coming soon! Duo come home with a suprise for the gang, but an even bigger suprise is waiting for him. ( Yaoi, ODD pairings, possible slight lemon in up-coming chapters..


DUO IS 'FALLEN'

I wrote this because I really love Duo, and him and Heero, but I felt like a little change J so, here it is. This is sort of a song fic too, since once in awhile I add some lyrics in it, but no biggie. The songs in here are as follows: It's The Things You Do ( Five), Get Another Boyfriend ( Backstreet Boys), I Don't Want You To Want Me ( Moffatts)……

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or the GW Boys. L

CHAPTER ONE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's the things you do, that make me fall, so in love with you, you can have it all…_" Duo Maxwell was walking home listening to his diskman very merrily. He couldn't wait to get back to the safe house, where he and his fellow Gundam pilots were staying for the time being. Also, he couldn't wait to get home to show his friends what he'd just bought.

Duo walked in the door, threw all but one of his bags onto the floor, and hurried upstairs to find his friends. He first went into Quatre's room. " Hey, Quatre!" he yelled, causing Quatre to jump up out of his chair, where he was working, in alarm. " Duo! Don't ever scare me like that again!" he cried.  
" Sorry, buddy. I am just so excited! You'll never guess what I just found! Okay, are you ready? Here it is….. I'm gonna tell you! You're going to be so happy! Ahh, you'll just burst!"

" Duo!" yelled the frustrated Quatre, " Just tell me whatever it is!"

" Okay! Okay! Keep your pants on!" Duo opened the bag in his hand, and took out a large box. " Ta-daaaaaaa!"

" Ummm, what is it?" Quatre asked.

" A kareoke machine! Surprised? I knew you would be! I just thought we needed something to jazz this place up a little bit more, and since that was on sale…" Duo started to say.

" Duo! Are you crazy? We live with three of the most anti-social, anti-'showy' people ever! You will NOT be able to convince them to sing kareoke…." Quatre said.

" Aww, Quatre! Have a little faith!" Duo said. " You KNOW I'll be able to get Heero to sing! And you can convince Trowa! I mean, we ARE their.." Duo started to say.

" No." Quatre said sternly. He suddenly looked like he regretted what he said, and started to mumble," I…..I mean.."

" Quatre? What's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself since I came in. Is something wrong? You said no when I was taking about us and Heero and Trowa. Did you and Trowa have a fight?"

"_Yah, I guess you could say that_," Quatre whispered to himself.

" Hmm?"

" Oh, nothing. Um, yah, we did have a fight. Oh Duo!" Quatre ran over to Duo, and hugged him. His eyes filled with tears, and he strained himself from letting them flow freely onto Duo's shirt.

" Quatre.." said Duo. " It'll be Okay, you'll see.." he said.

" No, Duo. It's all over. Between us. He said it had to be, because I was so angry at him."

" Quatre… I'm so, so sorry. I know Heero must be really sorry too." Duo tried to comfort Quatre.

" _Oh, Duo. If only I could find a way to tell you what I'm hiding_." Quatre thought.

" Come on Quatre, I want to cheer you up. Let's plug this baby in, and sing some tunes," he said, letting go of Quatre, and going to hook up the kareoke machine. When it was all plugged in, he suggested Quatre sing the first song.

" Well, I'm not really in the mood Duo.."

" Awww, come on! It will make you feel better. Here, " he said, handing Quatre the song list, " pick one."

" Okay… ummm, how about E 04? " Quatre said. " _Maybe if you hear this song, you will try to understand what I want to tell you_." Quatre thought.

" Okay! Here we go then!" Duo said, pushing buttons E, 0 and 4. " Sing, Quatre, sing!" 

The letters appeared on the screen, and Quatre started to sing, " Let's talk about one, baby, you gotta hear me out.."

As Quatre sang, Duo sat and swayed from side to side. He was glad he could help cheer Quatre up a little, but he was slightly curious as why Quatre had chosen this song. " _Hmmm, the song Get Another Boyfriend, hun? He must really miss Trowa…_" he thought.

Quatre kept singing, " Listen, I mean it, there's nothing that he's worthy of. Just another player, playin' in the name of love. I've seen enough, now this must come to an end. Get another boyfriend…." When he was done, Duo clapped. " Yah Quatre!" he cheered, hoping to cheer Quatre up, who still had a glum look on his face. " _I guess Duo didn't see it's purpose.._"

" Quatre, I'll be right back, I want the other guys to come in, so we can all sing together! Wait here!" Duo said, running out the door.

" No, Duo! That isn't the best idea!" Quatre yelled, but Duo had already gone out the door.

" Hey, Wu-man! Get out of there and over to Quatre's room! I have a little surprise for all of you guys!" Duo cried banging on Wufei's door. 

" Okay, okay!" Wufei called to Duo." Just stop banging on my door! And NEVER call me Wu-man EVER again!"

Duo hurried down the hall towards Heero's room. The door was open, so Duo walked in. Over on Heero's desk lay his laptop, his precious laptop, open and turned on. The screen showed a program that Heero must have been hacking into, but it was left only half done. " _Heero would never leave his laptop on, and in the middle of deleting a program! He must of left in a hurry_, " thought Duo. He looked over to Heero's bed, where his shirt was thrust carelessly over his bedpost. " _Hmmmm…_" 

Duo hurried to Trowa's room, where the door was closed. "Hey! Hey, Trowa! You in there?!" asked Duo. " Ahh, yah. Just a second." Trowa opened the door only a tiny bit, and stood facing Duo blocking the view into his room." Hello….." Duo said. Suddenly, he pushed Trowa out of the way, and jumped over him, like a leap-frog, into Trowa's room. Heero was sitting at the desk, typing away at Trowa's laptop. He looked over at Duo when he leaped in. " I was just helping Trowa delete some files," he said in his never-changing-pitch voice. He was wearing one of Trowa's blue turtle-neck shirts.

" Hee-chan, what's with the shirt?" Duo asked walking over to him, and picking at the shirt.

" Mine were all dirty, I need to do a wash, " replied Heero. He was looking at the computer screen the entire time.

" Hmmm.." Duo said. " Yah, so, anyways, you guys gotta come to Quatre's room! Now, quickly!"

" Why? " asked Trowa.

" I got a surprise for youuuuuuuuu," Duo said, melodically.

" Okay, were coming," Trowa said, as he led Duo back to the door," We'll be there in a second, we just need to finish clearing these files out of our database," he said.

" Okay! Oh, and by the way, Trowa. I heard about you and Quatre, and I hope the fact that you two are splitsville won't change the aura around this place. It was perfect before!" said Duo happily, and he skipped out and back to Quatre's room. Trowa closed the door sheepishly. " So, how are you going to tell him, or are you, Heero?" Trowa asked, fiddling with a pen.

" Hn…" 'said' Heero. " I wan't planning on telling him. But then again, you weren't planning on telling Quatre, but it just happened. So I don't think I will. I don't think we should, there's no point." Heero replied.

" Alright." Trowa said. " I trust your decision. But what about Quatre? Think he'll spill?"

" No." Heero replied simply. " He is hurt enough, he doesn't want Duo to feel the same way." Trowa looked away. He felt so terrible for all he put Quatre through, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He loved him, but he was suddenly realizing that he loved Heero more. Quatre was never supposed to find out about any of this. Who know's if it would even last anyways, but Trowa was praying it would.

" _Trowa… what's happening? Are you falling in love with me, because I'm falling in love with you. I really don't want to hurt Duo, but… I've got to tell him, * somehow *._" though Heero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter One! How did you like it? Not too corny, eh? Please REVIEW and tell me! Should I continue? Please write! Thank you!


End file.
